The measurement of acetaldehyde adducts with circulating proteins by fluorogenic derivitization and High-Performance Liquid Chromatography (HPLC) provides a sensitive and specific mans of estimating antecedent alcohol consumption. Such measurement identifies alcoholics and alcohol abusers and monitors compliance with alcohol treatment. Market research conducted on behalf of the applicant organization forecasts a clinical market for acetaldehyde testing in excess of $200MM annually. The patented method for measuring protein-acetaldehyde adducts requires laborious sample preparation and is too cumbersome for routine clinical use. The applicant organization specializes in the design and distribution of clinically- practical HPLC testing products. Phase l efforts are directed toward the production of specifications for a manufacturing prototype clinical HPLC system for acetaldehyde measurement featuring automated sample preparation by means of dialysis and trace enrichment. Phase II will involve the construction and testing of the manufacturing prototype with automation software and ancillary supplies to provide simple, reliable alcohol consumption testing by clinical laboratories, at a cost comparable to other routine clinical tests.